World of Warcraft: the Clone Wars
by KingsFall7
Summary: The Cataclystem is drawing a lot of attention, including the Republic.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Azeroth

**Warning: I'm putting some of my ideas in the story.**

The Cataclystem- the end of the world- has hit Azeroth badly- earthquakes, tidal waves, volcanic eruptions- and Warchief Thrall- leader of the Horde- has left to find out why and to stop it. He left Garrosh Hellscream- son of Grommash- in charge, but Garrosh was head strong and bent on conquest. The future of the Horde depended on warriors like Grimar- Garrosh's half-brother (who I made up)- and Ma'ka- a troll witch doctor in-training. The two became friends after they met in Sen'jin Village and they stopped the Alliance invasion of the village. Together the orc-human hybrid and the troll joined the many battles and fought many enemies across the western continent of Kalindor- Alliance, Rasemore, Night Elf, Naga, even the Burning Blade cultists. Ma'ka even stood by his friend at Cliffwalker Post, in Stonetalon Mountains, there Grimar lost all his honor by helping Overlord Krom'gar with his bomb. Now the Krom'gar General insigna, was his mark of shame.

However the two had to go their separate ways, when Grimar finally reclaimed his honor by winning the war with Night Elf's, after that he journeyed to the Warsong Hold in the Borean Tundra and challenge the Warsong clans current leader- Gargok- to mak'gora for leadership of the clan. Ma'ka returned to the Echo Isles to finish his witch doctor training. After he was done and became a full fledged witch doctor, Ma'ka was sent to Orgrimmar to aid the people after an earthquake hit the city. It was unheard of that a troll became a witch doctor at such a young age- Ma'ka was fifteen, had blue skin like all Jungle Trolls, and green hair. Ma'ka was special.

 **In Orbit Over Azeroth**

The Republic cruiser- Resolute- had just arrived to a newly discovered planet. The Cataclystem was blasting energies across the galaxy at light speed, a trading station on the edge of known space detected it. When the Jedi Counsel found out, they sent Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano to investigate. The Jedi didn't know what was out in the Unknown Regions, so the Resolute was sent. When it arrived at the source of the energies, they discovered a planet that had three continents (I'm not adding Pandaria yet), two oceans, and multiple biomes. There were also high technology readings, but they were sparatic at best," must be a primitive planet "Ahsoka thought.

As the ship entered the planets atmosphere, the Resolute scanners detected something coming… fast," sir, incoming bogey "one of the clones stated. Anakin couldn't sense anything coming , then again he nor his padawan couldn't sense anything at all. Something was blocking their connection to the Force. Skywalker looked out the view port to see a creature flying toward the ship, the Jedi Knight had a bad feeling about this. "All batteries open fire!" he ordered, the ships turbo lasers fired at the unknown creature with no avail, it ether dodged the lasers or deflected them off it's body. As it got closer, they saw that it had a dark metal skin. Then breathed fire on the cruiser knocking it out of the sky. Only a few made it off the ship.

The escape pods and the gunships ships across Kalindor. The Twilight crashed not far from Orgrimmar. Garrosh sent a scouting party to investigate lead by Overlord Saurfang and Ma'ka, when they got to the crash site, they found an odd looking metal structure. When the group went inside, they found only two survivors- a human and an orange skin female (they didn't know what she was) – they took them and the wreckage back to Orgrimmar. The salvage was sent to the Goblin Slums to be studied, while Ma'ka and the other healers worked on the survivors. As soon as the two woke up, they were taken to Warchief Garrosh.

As the two Jedi were escorted by the Korkron- the Warchief's personal guard- through the streets of Orgrimmar, the people gave Anakin harsh glares- most of the races of the Horde suffered horribly at the hands of humans, when they arrived at Grommash Hold, the Jedi Knight and his Padawan saw who looked like a "Warchief"(the orc-the name they learned from the Krokron- who sat on the throne)- he had brown skin, markings on his skin, and a bald head," who are you trespassers" Garrosh demanded. Anakin stepped forward "I am Jedi Knight: Anakin Skywalker and this is my Padawan: Ahsoka Tano", "what are 'Jedi'?" Anakin explained what Jedi are- the peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic, then he explained what the Galactic Republic was- a great galactic power- to Garrosh and his advisers.

Garrosh could tell something was… off in this "Jedi's" voice, but he didn't know what though. The two were aloud to stay in Orgrimmar until their ship was repaired and their surviving crew members were found. Their ship and weapons would be examined by the Hordes top engineers.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Ahsoka had become part of the Horde. She had learned the languages of the different races, she had learned how to hunt from the Tauren, and she had become more Togurta than a Jedi. Ahsoka had also become close friends with Ma'ka (more so than you think), but the citizens of Orgrimmar gave Anakin nothing but venom. Little did they know, but the people of Azeroth would need the aid of the Jedi in the many battles coming ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the Troll Empire

**(I don't have all the details from Patch 4.1)**

The island of Zandalar was swallowed by the sea, leaving the native trolls- the Zandalari- without a home. The people turned to their leader- King Rastakan- for aid. He promised to find a new home for them. All but one troll stood by the king- the Dark Prophet Zul, he warned Rastakan about the Cataclystem and the sinking of Zandalar, yet the king did nothing.

Zul believed that united the trolls and conquering the world, the Zandalari would stand a chance against the Cataclystem. But war and conquest were not the Zandalari way, Zul and his followers left their people to their fate.

 **(The next part of the chapter takes place after the trailer for Patch 4.1)**

The Jungle and Forest trolls (except the Darkspear)were united under Zul and the new troll empire. But Vol'jin- leader of the Darkspear Tribe- stood against these plans of conquest, he called a meeting of the Horde leaders, while sending his emissary- Bwemba- to Stormwind to warn the Alliance.

 **Grommash Hold**

In the Warchief's throne room, Vol'jin told the leaders of the Horde- even Garrosh- about the meeting, how the troll tribes joined Zul, but he couldn't tell them about Zul's plans because he didn't stay for the rest of the meeting. The Hordes backs were against the wall, their forces were speard thin across Azeroth, they would only be able to send a few warriors to Stranglethorn Vale- they'll even send Anakin- Ahsoka was to young to join the fight in the eyes of the Horde. She would have to remain in Orgrimmar, while her master journeyed to Stranglethorn.

 **Eastern Kingdoms**

 **Stormwind**

Bwemba stood before King Varian Wrynn himself and was explaining what what Zul was up to, but he didn't believe her, Wrynn thought she was trying to trick him. Ever since the death of the Lich King, he has been preparing for war with the Horde. The King was hate driven and hell bent on destroying them (because of the first and second war with the orcs). "Guardsmen…" before he could finish, "father wait! What if she's telling the truth?" he told his father, the King still didn't believe the troll, but he had to take it seriously, encase what she Bwemba said was true. The Darkspear Troll left to return to the Echo Isles.

Wrynn was left deep in thought,"was the troll telling the truth?"

The zeppelin ride to Strangelthorn was long and nauseating for some of the passengers, Anakin was able to meditate most of the way. Explosions were heard and snapped him out of it, the airship was going down. Only Anakin survived the crash, Bwemba came to him in spirit and aided the Jedi Knight in fighting animals that were possessed by Loa who were enslaved to serve the Bloodscalp Tribe. After that, he went to the captured Horde base- Grom'gol- liberated it and the captured soldiers, and killed the Bloodscalp Chief.

 **Booty Bay**

Anakin, Vol'jin, and others gathered at a rendezvous point in Booty Bay, to prepare for the assault on the Gurubashi capital of Zul'guru.

Vol'jin and Anakin were arguing about how to handle the Gurubashi. Anakin suggested bombing the city in order to weaken their defenses, but Vol'jin knew it wasn't right. It lacked honor- something he learned from Garrosh, believe it or not. In the end both agreed that attacking Zulguru directly, but only the Darkspear Tribe and Holderan's rangers were available.

The Horde launched a full scale assault on Zul'guru, their casualties were high, but Anakin and Vol'jin managed to make it to the temple at the center of the city, where they would the leader of the Gurubashi Tribe: Jin'do. When the two made it to the top, Jin'do was waiting, "Vol'jin, I see now that ya be a traitor to our people. Now DIE!" Jind'do used forbidden voodoo magic against the Shadow Hunter and the Jedi Knight, but that wasn't enough. Only when he was about to be defeated, did he reveal to full existent of his power," now, have a taste of Jin'do's TRUE POWER!"the three were sent into the spirit world, where Jin'do has enslaved Hakkarh the Soulflayer- the ancient god of the Gurubashi- and is using his powers to his own wishes," you deceit is unforgivable Jin'do. You spit in the face of a god" said Hakkarh as Jin'do summoned dead troll spirits to fight. The chains that held the blood god in place could be destroyed, that's what Anakin and Vol'jin did. Then they let Hakkarh do the rest," you toy with powers beyond reckoning. Have you forgotten who I am, have you forgotten what I can do" "no. NO!" "Be free insects, I will deal with you another time" and with that he was gone and they were back in Zul'guru.

The Bloodscalp and the Gurubashi Tribes may have been defeated but the rest of Zul's forces were still at large.

 **Vol'jin's secret base camp in Lorderdran**

Vol'jin, Anakin, and Holderon have called a pawn Fereasa Windrunner: General of the Silver Covenant. They suffered many casualties at Zul'guru, though many Hordeleaders weren't happy about this, but Regent Lord Lor'themar was outraged at Holderon for trusting this traitor. He sent a messenger demanding an explanation, Holderon simply told the messenger the full situation and that was it. Now was a chance to end Zul's plans of conquest, he has called a meeting of all the remaining troll tribes, including the Darkspear. Also joining them was a rooky named Teresha Nova- fresh out of the Stormwind Academy and ready for war- and they will need all the help they can get.

 **Zuluman: the Amani Capital, Northern Lorderdran**

The plan was simple, Vol'jin and his Darkspear warriors would open the gates of Zuluman, so the rest of the troops could get in the city and deal with the troll forces. Then Vol'jin would lead a small group of warriors to take out the leaders and Zul, thus ending the conflict, and it worked. Except zul wasn't with the other troll leaders, but Dakara- leader of the Amani Tribe- told Vol'jin where Zul was, in exchange, his tribe was spared. Zul was at a monetary on the other side of the city.

Unfortunately the group had to fight their way through champions empowered with animal gods of the Amani, but were defeated. When they they found Zul, he had turned himself into a phoenix, using dark voodoo magic, but all the magic in the world couldn't save the Dark Prophet, and he lost. Zul's plan to found a new troll empire, failed.

Now there was a problem, what should be done with the troll prisoners. The Amani Tribe had a deal with Vol'jin and were spared. The Darkspear chief manged to convince Fereasa, that if the captured trolls were given a second chance, they could become a great people again. And so they were welcomed into the Horde and the Darkspear Tribe.

While this battle was over, there were still many more being fought across Azeroth. And the worst was yet to come.


	3. Summary

**Yeah, I know I'm adding Star Wars characters to WOW. But I can't get the details strait for "Rage of the Firelands" and "Hour of Twilight", so I will summarize the rest as best as I can.**

Rage of the Firelands

Deathwing- the dragon aspect causing the Cataclystem and the one who shot down the Resolute- had summoned Ragnaros, the Firelord into the world, to destroy Azeroth. Thrall- former Warchief of the Horde- returned to Orgrimmar to gather heroes to join the fight to save the world. The citizens welcomed their former leader back, but he didn't have time for greetings. He and his mate Oggra gathered heroes like Ma'ka, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Grimar Hellscream.

Grimar dfeated Rokar and took control of the Warzong clan. He also found a mate: Gan'noka. But now he was summoned back to Horde capital

Thrall believed that healing Norgralzal, the World Tree would save Azeroth, but in order to do so he needed to unite the shamans, the druids, and the other dragon aspects to heal it. But before they could do so, Thrall was split into the four elements by corrupted druids. So he had to be restored, but in doing so, Oggra learned the fate of her lovers parents, they were murdered by the warlock Guldan- the orc that betrayed his people and corrupted them.

The defenders of Mount Hygal needed to stop Ragnaros in his lair. The were able to banish him back to the Firelands, but the only way to end the Firelord, was to defeat him in his home realm.

The heroes of Azeroth journeyed into the Firelands, faced what enemies that stood in their way, and defeated Ragnaros once and for all. However the element fire can never be destroyed and a new firelord will rise, and so the Firelands had to be closely watched.

Now was the time to end Deathwing and the Cataclystem forever.

Hour of Twilight

Both the Horde and Alliance were now fighting side-by-side to end Deathwing, like with the Lich King. The key to their success and survival was the Dragons Talasmen, the one thing that can harm the iron dragon.

It was along and heated battle, but the champions of Azeroth (and the Jedi) defeated Deathwing. The Cataclystem was over.

 **The rest takes place in the cinematic ending of 'Cataclystem'.**


	4. Epilogue

**This is the part I really wanted to get to… because it's so good!**

Follow Deathwings defeat, the goblin engineers manged to repair the Twilight's transmitter and sent a signal to the Republic. The Chancellor and Jedi Counsel learned about the planet and its inhabitants (but the events of the Cataclystem were kept a secret). After the Republic found out about Azeroth, the Separatists and the rest of the galaxy found out too.

Both sides wanted this new planet on their side. It was at this time Garrosh and the other Horde leaders found out the truth about the two factions. The Republic was anything but a republic, all senate cared about was it's wealth and power, and not much else. And the Confederacy of Independent System claimed to want freedom, but enslaved other people. As such Garrosh decided that the Horde would remain neutral, even calling both governments lyres and hypocrites. The Alliance was a different story.

 **I like the Horde better than the Alliance, so I have my own version of WOW.**

King Varian wanted to destroy the Horde and all its citizen, and as for is "allies", he saw them as nothing more than tools. The advanced weapons of the Republic intrigued him. He offered to help with the war effort, he offered to build weapons, warmachines, etc., and in exchange they would give the Alliance advanced technology and a place in the Republic. They agreed.

Garrosh saw an opportunity to expand the Hordes territory to the stars. He manged to purchase enough weapons(blasters, tanks, rocket launchers, etc.) and starships to form the Hordes first armada, under the command of General Nazgrim. He sent out to conquer the unallied systems like Datootwine and Lothal.

The course of history has changed on Azeroth… forever. And no one knew what the future would hold.

 **The End**

 **Let me know if you want me to write a sequel in the reviews?**


End file.
